MST3K 1111 - Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A aged wizard recruits an adolescent farmboy to become his apprentice. They join forces with an retired warrior, a handsome prince, and the leader of a group of warrior women to reunite the three kingdoms and wrest control from cruel tyrants. Edits * A scene where David Carradine's character fights a giant octopus is removed. Ardy taunts Jonah and the Bots with its absence by saying that "it could have saved the whole movie." The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah and the Bots are feeling down because it's raining outside (don't ask how). Segment One: The Invention Exchange. Jonah cuts Cliffs Notes down even further with "GIF Notes", summarizing works of fine literature in emojis. Kinga presents "Punt Bunnies", the only bunnies you can punt. Ardy has to clean up another movie spill before he sends the only movie worse than Wizards of the Lost Kingdom... Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II! Segment Two: Jonah and the Bots host a franchisee orientation video for "Dark One's Renaissance Bar and Grille". Kinga and Max get in on the sketch as "actual customers". Segment Three: Crow and Tom don't think wizards are very funny, so Jonah educates them on the wizard comedy craze of the 1980s. Segment Four: Kinga is still not getting the ratings she desires (despite Netflix not using ratings) and it's getting her upset. When she spots Grandma Pearl driving through the area, Kinga asks her for advice on how to find both love and success. Unsurprisingly, Pearl is no help at all, so Kinga comes up with an idea for the ultimate ratings-booster... she's going to marry Jonah! Segment Five: Jonah prescribes some good movies to help wipe away the misery from today's film, but it proves harder to do than he thinks due to just how bad it was. Stinger: Tyor watches the muscles on his arm inflate a la Popeye. Obscure references *"Orson?" On the TV show Mork and Mindy, ''starring Robin Williams, Mork would often address his boss Orson who was only depicted as a deep, disembodied voice. * "''Shrinky Dinks!" Shrinky Dinks, a popular toy item in the 70s and 80s, were thin pieces of paper that kids could draw designs on and then heat up to become hard plastic. * "I just remembered a really funny episode of ''Caroline in the City!"'' Caroline in the City ''was a 1990s sitcom starring Lea Thompson about a New York City cartoonist and her quirky friends. * Tyor - "Live?" Servo - ''"...Or Memorex?" The Memorex brand of recording media used the slogan "Is it live... or is it Memorex?" as a way to promote the high quality of their product. * "Alvy Singer!" Alvy Singer was the name of Woody Allen's stand-up comedian character in the film Annie Hall. During one scene, Alvy is bothered on the sidewalk by two unsophisticated New Yorkers who recognize him from television and shout his name. * "I picked the wrong week to stop sacrificing to Ba'al..." Ba'al was a an ancient Canaanite deity. The line "I picked the wrong week to stop..." was repeated several times by Lloyd Bridges' character in the comedy film Airplane! ''Each time, he would mention a different practice that might tend to affect a person's attitude or mental state (i.e. drinking coffee, smoking, sniffing glue). * ''"It's got a compass in the stock and this thing which tells time!" These were features of the Red Ryder BB Gun, the Christmas present desired by Ralphie in the film A Christmas Story. * "You guys smash these pots in case they have Rupees or hearts." A reference to the video game The Legend of Zelda, in which breakable pots would frequently hide useful items. Rupees are the game's currency, and hearts restore the player's health. * "O'Doyle rules!" A line from the Adam Sandler movie Billy Madison. * "He chose... poorly." The chalice falling leads Tom to make a reference to the scene in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade ''where the villain drinks from the wrong cup and dissolves into dust and bones. * "''They finally found Ray Brower." The movie Stand By Me features four kids who set out to find the dead body of a kid they know named Ray Brower. * "You're the wizard now, dog!" Parody of Sean Connery's line "You're the man now, dog!", from the movie Finding Forrester. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast * Mary Jo Pehl - Pearl Forrester * Kevin Murphy - Professor Bobo * Bill Corbett - Brain Guy MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Video releases This episode was released, along with the rest of Season 11, by Shout! Factory in Collector's Edition (2017) and standard (2018) box sets. The sets are available in both DVD and Blu-ray formats. The episode was also made digitally available, individually or as a set, across several online storefronts in 2018. Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson